


Siubhail Ùine

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Flynns [1]
Category: Outlander (TV), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Timeless Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: A chaotic situation sends the Time Team back to Scotland during the 1740s, where they meet an unexpected ally who will try to help them survive long enough to find a way to get back home.





	1. Crash

Her lungs were screaming when she finally managed to crawl out of the Lifeboat.

It was only because of Flynn that she didn't fall face first into the ground.

“Hey, hey. I got you” he muttered, voice hoarse from inhaling the smoke that the machine was spitting at them. She was trying to take a proper breath herself as he held her.

“Are you okay?” Lucy heard the sound of Jiya’s worried voice question. “What happened there?”

Having been brought here first by a desperate Rufus, the techie had no idea of the shooting that had happened at the bunker.

There had been a breach. Rittenhouse had sent a couple of its men to their hiding place. Rufus had panicked when he heard the front door alarm go off. He grabbed Jiya and

Jessica - the only two nearby at the time - and got them back in time, then forced the ship to return.

Once back at the bunker, he found Wyatt and Flynn in the middle of a gunfight with the agents. The engineer got Lucy and the men out of there. And hoped Denise and Connor

would only arrive after the agents were gone.

“Where are we?” Wyatt questioned once he managed to catch his breath.

“Scotland,” Jessica said. “1740s” The time team turned to the woman. “From what I got, this Rittenhouse has people all over the US, so it's safer to be away from now”

“She's right,” Lucy said with a nod. “It's not perfect, but it's something”

“For a Lebanese immigrant, a black man and a tree of a Croatian man?” Rufus hardly believed he had to ask.

“As long as you're not a witch or English, we'll probably be fine” the historian commented.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” a voice came and the team turned to find a woman eyeing the Lifeboat.

“Shit!” Wyatt cursed, his hand and Flynn's going instinctively to their guns.

The dark-haired woman approached. “What is this?” her British accent didn't go unnoticed.

“Ah… Lucy?” Rufus attempted nervously looking at the historian.

“Ma’am, I'm gonna have to ask to stop where you are,” Wyatt said.

The woman faced him, then the others as if finally noticing their presence. “What are you even wearing?” something on her face shifted and she faced Lucy. “You're not from this

time, are you?”

There was a moment of silence since neither of them knew what to answer.

“What? No!” Rufus gave a nervous laugh, “This is the new French fashion”

“It is not” the Englishwoman replied calm as ever, studying him with a small smile. “The blond over there has the mark of the smallpox vaccine in her arm” she gestured to

Jessica who happened to be wearing a tank top. “So, when are you from?”

Another pause.

“2018” Lucy finally told.

“Lucy…” Wyatt muttered.

“If she were Rittenhouse she would have sneaked up on us and threatened one of us”

“Rittenhouse?” the stranger questioned.

“No one you want to know” Flynn clarified. “When are you from?”

“1940s… Has there been another war?”

“World War? No, not at all. At least not officially” Lucy informed, leaving some complications out of her answer.

The woman nodded slowly. “I have some questions, but I doubt it’s a good idea to leave this so exposed” she indicated the Lifeboat with her chin, arms crossed on her chest.

“Yeah…” Wyatt agreed quietly, shifting a bit.

“You better hide it. And you’ll need some clothes. All of you.”

“It’s quite okay, we usually, just… Well, steal them” Rufus confessed, hands on his back pockets.

“We can use other means,” the woman said, her attention turning to Flynn. “May I borrow you? Your accent will keep some questions away” she turned to Lucy, “Is this alright?

I’m sure he’s armed enough not to be in any danger”

“And they’re not married” Carlin coughed.

“Oh, well, this complicates things a bit, but we’ll handle this later” she stated, turned to Flynn. “What should I call you?”

“Flynn” he answered.

“A good Irish name, but I don’t think it matches your looks or the accent. Where are you from?”

“Soviet Union” Lucy was quick to answer.

“Are you a communist?”

Garcia smirked. “Not at all, ma’am”

“Alright… Well, we’ll just say you’re from the east. Do you speak the language?”

“I speak enough of them”

“Do you speak Gaelic?”

“No”

“Russian?”

“Yes”

“That will have to do” she conceded with a shrug. “I’m Claire, by the way. Claire Fraser”


	2. Background

Wyatt let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his face and hair. Sitting on the grass, with the others gathered nearby, he was the first to speak up. “We need a plan”

“The Lifeboat won’t be working soon,” Rufus said. “Battery is dead, we’ll have to wait. It’s a miracle we made it here at all. We also gotta fix some stuff, the bullets did some damage”

“How long?” Jessica asked.

“Maybe a couple of days” Jiya guessed, her boyfriend and she had taken a glimpse at the damage done after the smoke cleared

“We should have gotten one of those plutonium things with Flynn” Wyatt gave a humorless chuckle.

“What will you need?” Lucy asked Rufus.

“Probably just some time and metal, the rest we can work around,” the engineer said much to their relief. “There are some emergency parts for this kind of situation laying around”

“Good” she gave him a nod and a small smile. “Let us know if there’s something else”

“Will do”

“We need a backstory” Jessica observed.

“Ah, yes, time to face racism again” commented Carlin.

Lucy gave him an apologetic look. “Well, some of the colonies have established some laws on slavery, but Scotland…”

“It’s okay, let’s just go with the usual servant thing,” the black man said.

“They’re back” Jiya informed.

The time team got up and saw Flynn and the dark-haired woman making their way to them. The two carried bags that seemed light enough and the group guessed it was the clothes madame Fraser had mentioned.

“That’s a good work,” Clarice said observing the hidden time machine. “So you’re used to doing it”

“We have some experience,” Wyatt told.

“Well, the questions will wait a bit more, I suppose” the Englishwoman handed them one of the bags and crossed her arms on her chest. “Now you need a story”

“Rufus and I can be servants” Jiya attempted.

“Rufus? Interesting name. We should debate that too, what are your names?”

“I’m Wyatt Logan, this is my wife Jessica. Jiya Marri and Rufus Carlin. You know Garcia Flynn, and there’s Lucy Preston”

“Logan is scot name, you won’t have a problem with that. Carlin is too, which makes things easier” the Fraser woman said. “But Preston is Old English, it’s not good here at the Highlands. You’re a sassenach, like me” she observed Lucy. “Not a good position to be in during this time period”

“The battle of Culloden” the historian muttered.

“Precisely. It won’t happen until a few years from now, but it’s still not safe for you here” Claire observed.

“What’s a sassenach?” Jessica questioned.

“It’s the Gaelic word for ‘English’, English outlanders to be exact” the healer’s expression showed concern. “If there isn’t a way for you to get back home soon, you have to hide this name, but I can’t help you as it is”

“What do you mean?” Wyatt asked.

“We’re on the lands of Clan Mackenzie, some of them are known to me, but I don’t have enough influence to keep them from digging your past. I went through a great deal of trouble because of my accent”

“And how did you work it out?” Rufus questioned.

“I married a scot”

“Great, any volunteers?” Carlin asked mockingly to the air.

“I might have an idea” she turned to Jiya. “For both of you”

“What are you saying?” Rufus frowned.

“She’s proposing a double wedding” Flynn clarified.


	3. Negotiation

“I hate the way they’re looking at us,” Rufus said. Jiya touched his arm in a supportive fashion as they watched people pass. “What is taking Wyatt so long anyway?”

“He has to be careful not to draw attention,” Lucy told him.

“So you’re really going through with this? The wedding thing?” Jessica voiced the question hanging in the air.

The historian shifted a bit, knowing all focus was on her.

“We can find another way” Rufus commented, “I mean, Jiya and I will be fine with this, but we’ve been dating for a while; you and Flynn, on the other hand…” he had no need to finish.

“He’s not that bad” the woman pointed out.

“Still, marrying him…” Jiya added.

“I’ll be okay. I’m probably the only person in that bunker that he actually gets along with” she faced them, “I’ll be fine”

The quietness that followed was thankfully broken by a now very well armed Wyatt joining them. He handed Lucy and Rufus small guns, a medium one to Jessica. “Flynn?”

“Left a while ago to get horses” the blonde informed.

Steps caught their attention and the group turned to see Lady Fraser approach, a boy at her side. “This is Willie, a friend of my husband’s. Willie, these are the friends of the cousin I mentioned. Lord Logan and his wife, Lady Lucy, the fiancee of my cousin, and their servants, Rufus and Jiya” Fraser told the boy.

“A pleasure to meet the kin of Mrs. Claire,” the young man said shaking hands with Wyatt.

“Likewise,” Logan said.

“Madame says you’ve spent some time at the colonies”

“Yes, good land, meet my wife there” the soldier held Jessica’s hand.

“I heard about the place, but I doubt I could leave my land or the Mackenzies” Willie commented.

The American began to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of Flynn, who had a number of horses with him.

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t find anyone selling a Panama hat,” he said from the high of his horse.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the man and Rufus and Wyatt seemed to wonder if Garcia could be any more extra than that.

“I take we can go now,” Claire said.

“Yes, ma’am” Flynn and Wyatt agreed, the latter hoping over one of the horses.

“We’re missing a horse” the American soldier counted.

“These were all the man was willing to see” informed Garcia, “A shame because he had a really marvelous mare around”

“I’ll go with Flynn” Lucy announced. “Jessica is pregnant, it’s probably better for her to ride on her own horse”

“We should leave,” Willie said, “Mr. Fraser will be looking for us”

“Yes, we should move before he shoots someone” Claire agreed.

The historian turned to the former NSA, who held a hand out for her. She accepted it and rode in front of him. The group following Willie and Fraser.

  
  


“You don’t have to do this, you know?” he finally said as they rode just distant enough from the others not be heard.

Lucy gave him a look over her shoulder “I understand if you don’t want to”

“This is not it, Lucy” he declared, “I’m saying that - marriage or not - I’ll still protect you”

“I know” she replied, “It’s not ideal to any of us, but… I’m glad it’s you” the woman heard him let out a breath “I wouldn’t be as comfortable with anyone else”

The man shook his head in silent acceptance of her words “I guess this will do”

“Thank you for doing it”

“Anytime” he smirked “Now, let’s get married, Ms. Preston”


	4. Marriage

A knock on the door made the four women turn. Wyatt stood there, cheeks a bit pink, if it was for the sudden attention or for some alcohol he had ingested it wasn’t clear.

“Lucy, can I talk to you for a moment?” the soldier asked, giving her a shy look.

Jiya and the two maidens who had been helping them with the dresses took the cue and left the room, allowing Logan to replace them inside. 

He stopped a good distance from the historian and studied her dress for a moment before smiling. “You look wonderful”

“Thank you,” she said.

The man swallowed, then raised glanced up to meet her eyes. “You don’t have to do this, you know?”

Had the circumstances been different she would have laughed at how people felt the need to assure her of such piece of information. “We can look after you”

“I won’t endanger all of us, Wyatt, you know that,” she told.

“Yeah” he nodded, got his hands on his pockets and took a few steps closer to her, “I guess I just… Don’t want you to do this”

“It wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I woke up this morning, but…” she observed, shrugged. “How is Jessica?”

“Don’t do this”

“I’m not doing anything, Wyatt. We have to let it go”

“Is this what you want?” he stared deep into her eyes, testing her resolve.

Lucy never knew where she found the strength to answer. “Yes” her voice never wavered, her eyes weren’t watery, yet the pain in her chest was very present. She faced her floor. “Please, leave. I need the maids to help me get ready”

She felt his eyes searching her expression, her form, for an indication of regret. Finally, he nodded and walked out the door in silence.

“Are you okay?”

Her head shot up and she saw Garcia, concern written all over his expression.

“You shouldn’t be here, it’s bad luck,” she told with a sad smile, the unshed tears in her eyes now clear.

Not for a minute he cared about the bad luck superstition, his first impulse was walking to her and taking her into his arms. Lucy fell apart “Shh…” he soothed, “it’s alright, we’ll figure something out”

“No!” she held onto his chest, “No, it’s okay, I promise” the historian faced him “I’m okay”

Flynn watched her face, a hand on her cheek, whatever he found made him accept her words and kiss her forehead, holding her again, hand caressing her back, “Alright, I’m here, Lucy. I’m here”

  
  


At times, Wyatt’s gaze could burn and it was at moments like these that she turned her attention to Jiya or to whatever tale Mr. Fraser’s friends were telling. There was no denying the join in the eyes of Jiya and Rufus or the bond between Claire and Jamie Fraser, Laird and Lady of Broch Tuarach; a sight that made Lucy’s heart ache a bit, for what she had lost or - all things considered - she might have never had.

Lucy Preston Flynn caught the moments when her husband’s attention wandered to her when he would ignore whatever tale the scots were telling and study her as if she was the most fascinating book he had ever read. She wondered how much of it was true, thinking about the journal.

The whiskey was of big help, it made her relax, forget whatever worries she had for the future. Flynn was helpful in filling her glass, even if it was just a bit at a time. Later, in their bedroom, she would find she was a bit tipsy, yet too sober for her tastes.

“I could use more whiskey”

“Thought you’d say that” Garcia placed the bottle near the bedside table after closing the door behind him.

“Do you have vodka too?”

He grinned. “I’m afraid I’ve run out of it”

“A shame,” she said, eyeing the alcohol.

Her attention shifted to him when she heard his boots hit the ground. “Don’t worry, you can make a pillow barrier if you want to”

The historian shook her head in denial. “I don’t mind”

“Okay then”

“Drink with me?” she offered

The man nodded and walked to her, pouring a glass to each.

Lucy swallowed her first gulp fast. “Wyatt was glaring”

“Wyatt was drunk”

“Jessica wasn’t”

“Now that’s for them to work on, it’s not your fault”

“I know, it’s just… A mess” she said, eyeing the amber liquor in her glass. “Was this on the journal?”

Garcia denied. “No, I guess I wouldn’t have forgotten getting married a second time”

“I’m sorry” she muttered, much to his confusion “You probably had no plans of doing this after what happened”

“Things don’t always go according to the plan, Lucy, you should know that by now” he took a sip of his drink then put the cup down, “Do you need help with the clothes?”

She nodded and saw him move, getting around her and easing her off the laces before backing away again. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome. We should rest” he sat on the bed, back to her as she undressed.

She chuckled.

“What?”

“My mom is going to be mad” Preston commented, sitting on the bed herself “Not only have I denied Rittenhouse, but I also married one of their biggest headaches”

“Well, Lucy Preston, aren’t you a rebellious child” he smirked with fake outrage.

“Preston Flynn” she corrected, eyes on his as she looked over her shoulder.

“Ah, yes, of course” he apologized, laying down.

Lucy laid by his side.

“Are you sure you don’t want to use a pillow barrier?” the Croatian man offered.

“I think I can handle you”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, but can I handle you?” he grinned and she turned to him, hardly containing her smirk, squinting her eyes at the man.

“Go to sleep, Garcia Flynn”

“Woman, we just got married and you’re already bossing me around”

“Oh, go to hell, Garcia”

He couldn’t even look outraged. “And you kissed me with this mouth?”

“You know what, I might not use the pillow barrier, I might just suffocate with a pillow”

“Oh, you’d miss out on a good heritage, Mrs. Flynn”

“Not if no one can prove I did it”

The former NSA shot her a look. “I think I want the pillow barrier now”

She chuckled. “Good night, Flynn” the historian turned on the bed, her back to him.

“Good night, Lucy”


	5. Tracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter because I forgot to post yesterday. ^ ^

“Ouch!” Connor cursed out loud and got his finger in his mouth before taking a look at it, checking to see if the burn would leave a mark.

“That doesn’t sound good” Denise commented as she joined him at the station.

“It is a bit better than it looks,” the man said, eyeing the equipment, “the damage was big, but I’ve worked with less”

“And the tracker?” Christopher placed a hand on her hip, ready for whatever news she might get from him.

He shook his head “Rufus disabled it so Rittenhouse couldn’t find them”

“Any idea of where they could have gone? Any clue left behind?”

“Not that I could find”

“You said the Lifeboat made four jumps, which means they went separately. Why would Rufus force the ship to do that?” she prompted.

“To catch someone left behind”

She nodded. “By this amount of damage and the bodies, I take Flynn and Wyatt were armed and fighting for a while. I wonder if Lucy went on the first trip or the second”

“Likely the second, she is usually with Flynn” Connor commented and saw the agent raise an eyebrow and narrow her eyes at him a bit. “What? They get along. In reality, I think she’s the only one he gets along with… And maybe Rufus”

“Rufus doesn’t get along with Garcia Flynn” she had both her hands in her hips now. “So, we assume Wyatt, Lucy and Flynn were still here during the first jump, that leaves us with Jiya, Rufus, and Jessica going to the past. Where would they go?”

“Can’t think of anywhere in this galaxy where Rufus and Jiya would consider safe”

“What about Jessica?”

The entrepreneur rose his shoulders, uncertain.

“Wait… You said ‘anywhere in this galaxy’, what does Jessica watch?” she asked walking away, making her way to the bedrooms.

“That terrible series with young Mary Stuart”

Denise paused. “I think I know which one, my daughter loves one of the actors” she pulled out her phone. “Mary Stuart of Scotland, 1542 to 1587. It’s not much, but it is something, can you try to track them down to Scotland?”

“I can try” the man assured.

“Look in the US too, she might have decided for something more familiar”

“On it” he turned to his equipment.

“I’ll see what my daughter can tell me about the Queen of Scots”


	6. For Love

“Are you always so coveted?”

The question made Lucy pause, then turn to take a look at the dark haired woman who eyed the plant before her with fondness, a small smile on her lips. The historian began to say something but was interrupted.

“Neither of them was very discreet” Claire assured, finally, facing the younger woman. 

Preston gave up on whatever denial she was planning. “No, not usually” her gaze went back to the plants surrounding them.

“Are you in love with him? Logan?”

“Wyatt?... We… We’re complicated”

The healer smiled. “I can understand complications”

Lucy glanced over to the Lady of Broch Tuarach. “What happened to you?”

“Quite literally, a fairy tale. I was brought here through stones, have you heard of Craigh na Dun?”

“A bit, yes”

“I came through those stones. Left a loving husband there, who probably thinks I’m dead now, and found a loving husband here”

“Ever thought of going back?”

“For a long time, yes. I was given the chance to return… But I didn’t”

“Why?”

Claire Beauchamp Randall Fraser turned to the historian. “I love Jamie”

And it was as simple as that, Preston concluded.

“Wyatt loves his wife,” Lucy said.

“Do you love him?”

“Yes”

“Is this because of that giant piece of metal you got here on?”

“We were in on timeline when she was dead, then suddenly she is alive again” the younger woman summarized.

“And he chose her”

“Yes and I don’t blame him, it was all he ever wanted, to get Jessica back”

“But he still feels something… Hard not to see by the way he looked at you”

“It was good and it is over”

Claire smiled. “A friend of mine would have said ‘Doesn’t look over to me’. She was… Lovely” the woman shook her head, sending some thought away, “I think your mind’s made up”

Lucy was satisfied with that.

“How will you leave?” the healer asked then.

“Rufus will find a way. We have him and we have Jiya, we just need to get them some time” the historian assured.

Fraser nodded. “I’m happy to hear”

  
  


“Don’t you think we should turn the tracker back on, Connor will try to use it” Jiya suggested gazing at her boyfriend inside the Lifeboat.

“Rittenhouse might have the same idea” the engineer replied, “We can’t risk that”

“How is the battery?”

“It’ll take some time” Rufus informed, “Let’s just hope Rittenhouse doesn’t jump in the meantime”

“We should have gotten another of those nukes” Flynn commented as he approached the machine, “Anybody hungry?” he had a sack on him he handed to Jiya.

“Thanks” she said.

“How is it going?”

“We’ll be out of here, but it might take a couple of days” Carlin informed.

Garcia nodded and took something out of his pocket. The journal.

“How did you even get that?”

The former NSA just smirked. “Keep it on the Lifeboat, is the only way Rittenhouse won’t wipe out everything we remember”

The techie did as told before jumping out of the ship and sitting next to Jiya on the grass.

“If you hurt Lucy, I’m telling Agent Christopher,” Rufus told the Croatian man.

“If you ,hurt Lucy, no one is going to find the body” Jiya assured.

“She’ll happy to know she has friends like you guys”

“We’ll Flynn you Up, Flynn” the black guy informed, taking a fruit from the sack his wife was holding.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Garcia said.

“Where’s Wyatt?”

“With Lucy and Jessica and Lady Fraser, making sure Rittenhouse doesn’t decide to show up and end us one by one”

“So, he’s their bodyguard” Rufus observed.

Flynn shrugged.

“And you’re ours” Jiya added.

“Something like that”

The programmer exchanged glances with the woman and nodded. “I love Lucy, but I’m glad we got you on us”

“Ah, thanks, Rufus. Told you I wasn’t going to try to kill you”

“Please, don’t remind me of that, I might remember that you’re nuts”

“Okay,” the man resigned and sat down with the pair.

  
  


The bedroom door was closed, the sound of steps followed and there was a shift on the bed as he felt her climb into the bed. “You got the journal back”

Garcia took a moment before turning, found Lucy sitting over her legs, eyes on him. “Yes”

“How?”

He smirked. “Now that is a question you don’t want the answer for”

She didn’t fight that, only shook her head in quiet agreement. “I’m glad you did”

“Can’t have it with Rittenhouse”

“No, we can’t… What if there’s more of them?”

“Rittenhouse?”

“No, journals”

“I considered that once, too” the man confessed.

“Did the Lucy in São Paulo say something about it?”

“No, not at all”

The historian glanced down. “Maybe we should have other ones made” she looked back at him, “Just to be safe”

“I couldn’t agree more”

“I’m thinking all of us. You, me, Rufus, Wyatt, Jiya…”

The man nodded. “Yes… I do think Jiya and Rufus will fill them with Star Trek and Star Wars references, though. Let’s hope they leave some in Twilight Zone”

“Or Game of Thrones” tried Preston. “Maybe Doctor Who” she laid down and faced the ceiling.

“Wyatt will make them all in war movies”

“You’ll make some The Americans ones, won’t you?”

“I’m disappointed you have to ask”

Lucy grinned it faded, however, after a few moments. “Flynn?”

“Yes”

“Would you live in the past? For love?”

She heard him sigh, then a quietness that might have been him wondering. “Yes”

“Even if you lost everything?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“I’ve seen my life without love, Lucy. I’m not proud of the man I am without it”

“And if it hurts?”

“Life hurts, can’t be afraid of love for that,” he said, glancing at her, “Besides, I’ve wasted enough time”

“We all have” she agreed.

Lucy turned and blew the candle out, allowing darkness to take the room. “Good night”

“Good night, Lucy”


	7. Lines

As they walked into the inn, Rufus thoroughly ignored the looks he got, joining Wyatt, Jessica, Lucy, and Claire on the table.

“You’re getting better at it” Flynn commented as he sat down between the historian and the engineer.

“Not like I have many options” Carlin pointed out.

“How is the ship doing?” Claire asked.

“We’ll be leaving in a couple of days,” Jiya said.

“How bad was it?” Jessica questioned

“Not as bad as it looked,” Rufus told “Was mostly a problem because of the emergency jumps”

“How is the future for you?” Claire asked him.

“Much better than now, we still have a long way to go but let’s just say it’s way better to be black - or to be a woman - in 2018” he assured.

“That’s good to hear” the healer smiled.

The door of the inn was opened and steps were heard, enough of them to make Wyatt and Garcia alert about the men walking in.

Mr. Fraser came into view, accompanying the men.

“Took them long enough” Claire muttered as the group approached their table. “Dougal. Rupert. Angus”

“Ms. Claire,” the two behind the bald one said.

“Mrs. Fraser” the bald one, tallest of them, greeted. His gaze lingering on the woman for a moment.

“Dougal heard about your cousin’s visit,” Mr. Fraser told his wife, sharing with her a knowing look.

Flynn and Claire got up at the same time.

“Flynn” the Croatian man informed offering his hand to Dougal. “This is my wife Lucy, our servants, Mr. and Mrs. Carlin, and my wife’s little brother, Logan, and his wife, Jessica”

“Dougal Mackenzie, these are Angus and Rupert,” the man told 

“Which part of Ireland are you from?” one of Dougal’s men questioned frowning.

“Ballyhara” Lucy said with enough conviction “My brother is from Tara”

The bald man nodded slowly, then observed Claire, who had Jamie Fraser standing firmly by her side. The Mackenzie glanced over to Lucy. “My congratulations on the wedding”

“Thank you,” the historian said, feeling Garcia’s hand touch her shoulder.

The Scot faced Jamie. “There’s something I’d like to discuss with you… In private” he said and gestured with his head for the younger man to follow. “If you’ll excuse me…”

Garcia waited and only sat back down after Lady Lallybroch did.

“Dougal Mackenzie, war chief of the Clan Mackenzie,” the healer told

“I take he’s the reason why the weddings happened,” Wyatt said.

“One of them, yes”

“Why?”

“He’s defending a cause, can’t stand to have spies to get him hanged for treason along with his men”

“A Jacobite?” Lucy whispered as quietly as she could, Claire only nodded.

“Trying to save his country like any good scot”

“How does it end?” Jiya questioned.

“The Jacobites are trying to get a Stuart on the throne” Jessica recalled. “Are they going for James?”

“No, James is their king, but Charles will lead the rebellion. It all ends in minutes at Culloden Moor” Claire explained “Scots defeated”

“All in a couple of years from now” Lucy added, then turned to the woman.

“Unfortunately, yes”

“Does your husband know?” the historian asked.

“Jamie knows everything”

“What are you going to do?” Flynn questioned.

Perhaps it was the edge on his voice, but Preston sensed what could come from this conversation. Her impulse was to protest against the idea of history being altered again, however, her gaze focused on her husband and Iris came to her mind, along with Lorena, Amy, and Jessica. Rittenhouse too. Something crossed her mind and she held the former NSA sleeve, getting his attention, but then shook her head dismissing it as an impulse.

“I’m not certain yet” Claire confessed

“Be careful” Lucy said “We can’t know how we affect the future”

“Yeah, I considered that,” the nurse said.

“Maybe we should go to bed” Rufus suggested, sensing the decision creeping in. “I want to check the boat first thing tomorrow”

Jiya agreed with him.

“Yeah, we should” Lucy muttered and got up.

She began to leave but paused as she sensed Garcia wasn’t following her. She turned and saw him talking to Rufus, who handed him a small package before leaving. Finally, the group parted ways.

  
  


“You do have to learn to think more quietly, I can hear you, you know”

The historian glanced quickly over her shoulder to the man loosening the laces of her clothes. Smirked a bit. “I didn’t say anything”

“You didn’t have too”

Lucy turned around after he backed away and watched as he got out of his boots.

“You’ve considered the possibility of Rittenhouse being involved in Culloden,” he said.

“Yes. After everything, it doesn’t sound that impossible”

“Want to take a look at it?”

“Not much we can do now”

“I’m thinking back at the bunker”

She nodded. “That would be good, yes” the historian turned away from him, focusing on changing. “So,... What was on that package? The one that Rufus gave you?”

Lucy heard him chuckle. “Took you long enough”

“You don’t have to tell me”

“Actually I do” he informed and she heard his steps approaching, she turned and he gave her the package “Open it”

Preston did and pulled a necklace out of it, a beautiful stone at the end of it.

“It’s a moonstone. It’s believed to bring good fortune, help with inspiration, calm depression and anxiety, among other powerful properties. Also, she has three colors, so it’s really beautiful” he shrugged at the last part.

Her eyes searched his face in amazement. “It’s gorgeous”

“Just a little ‘wedding gift’, if we can call it that”

Lucy bit her lower lip, gaze down at the stone. “I can’t accept that,” she said, unable to hide from his eyes how hard this conversation could get. “I wanted to talk to you about that, about the wedding. We have to be separated before we leave, it could cause complications in the future”

He nodded. “I imagined it would be very interesting trying to explain you want to get a divorce from a two-hundred-year-old marriage. Keep the stone, Lucy, as a gift from a friend to the other”

The historian accepted it. “Thank you, it’s really beautiful”

The man gave her a small smile, his hand touched her cheek and he planted a kiss on her forehead. Garcia then made his way around the bed to lay down. “Good night, Lucy”

“Good night, Garcia”


	8. Us

The first thing Wyatt saw when he found the horses was Flynn taking care of the animals. They hadn’t had a proper conversation since they got to Scotland, nothing more than discussing the protection of the team.

Logan approached his horse. “How are they doing?” he asked.

“Strong, healthy and now fed” Garcia answered without looking at the soldier, feeding his own horse. “But be careful with apples, he might steal yours, almost got one from my things.

“I’ll keep that in mind” he paused, observed his animal for an instant as he considered what he was going to say next. Not that it demanded much thought, but it was important to get the message across the right way, for Lucy “I don’t think I need to tell you this, but, if you hurt Lucy, I’ll kill you”

The former NSA smirked. “And here I thought you’d be the first to make the threat, Jiya and Rufus was faster, pal”

Wyatt chuckled.

“You have nothing to worry about, it’s not a real marriage, you know” Flynn commented “And if it were, I have no intention of hurting Lucy in any way”

“I see the way you look at her, so don’t bullshit me, Flynn,” the soldier said.

“A good thing it’s none of your business, then,” Garcia said freeing his horse.

“If you hurt her,...”

“I’m aware, Wyatt, you don’t need to say it again” he mounted “By the way, I’m watching over Lucy and Jiya today, they have errands on the city. You’re going with Jessica and Rufus” he didn’t wait for a protest, leaving, taking Jiya’s horse with him.

  
  


“I don’t trust him,” Wyatt said.

Rufus let out a tired breath and jumped out of the Lifeboat, started walking.

“Where are going?” Logan asked.

“For a walk with you. I can’t work with you talking about Flynn all the time, so talk” Carlin said.

The soldier gave his wife a quick look over his shoulder, found her sitting on the grass, distracted by a book she had managed to get to pass the time. Then turned to his back to the pilot, joining him. “What if he hurts Lucy? She never talks to anyone about things”

“I do think Lucy can take care of herself, she’s like, you know, a big girl”

“You trust him?”

“I know he has been on our side and he hasn’t done anything to us since he got on the team, it’s about time we give him some credit”

“After what he did to you?”

“Hey, I never said he did nothing wrong. Lucy trusts him and I trust Lucy. What I think you should think about, Wyatt, is if you’re just jealous again like you were that day on the bunker”

“She was coming out of his room”

“So what? You assume they slept together?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Have you even met Lucy? She was scared shitless of working with him when this mess began and you think one heartbreak will send her straight to his bed? Seriously, Wyatt?” questioned Rufus.

“He acts like he knows her”

“Well, he did have plenty of time to study her journal, but I don’t think Lucy goes like ‘Hey, creep, just got my heart broke, wanna bang?’”

Wyatt was quiet for a moment. “That was an awful Lucy impression”

“I’m glad we agree,” the pilot said “You really should start thinking about your wife, man, because I won’t be surprised if Jessica decides to get this baby and leave you. All you do is ramble about Lucy these days”

“What if I’m right?” the soldier stopped “What if we can’t trust him?”

“Then we’ve got a problem and I’m glad most of us are armed,” the engineer said “But seriously, Wyatt, he hasn’t done anything bad since he joined the team, we don’t need another enemy, we already got plenty of them. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to find our way back home” 

Rufus walked away.

  
  


“Mrs. Flynn”

Lucy turned around and saw James Fraser approaching. “Mr. Fraser”

He gave her a smile and handed her a small object. “My wife mentioned you were looking for something of the sort”

“I was, thank you very much,” she said

“It’s alright. I was thinking about what you said to Claire and I’m afraid it might be complicated to have you and your husband separated before you go back, it’s hard in the Highlands”

“Catholicism” she then recalled

“Aye”

“We would have to contact an English official”

Jamie nodded. “And the redcoats are not our friends these days”

Lucy bit her lip, eyes on the people passing on the street, considering.

“Claire told me you have a ship”

The woman nodded.

“It might be hard to separate here and in your time, but if Claire is right, in a few years from now might not be so difficult”

Preston blinked. “That is a very good idea”

“Just come to see us when you get back” he smiled at her, Lucy couldn’t help but smile back. “Are you leaving soon?”

“Yes, Rufus is working on the ship”

“I have to ask you something, Mrs. Flynn, Rufus said a strange word ‘stormtrooper’, what is it?”

“Oh… It’s… From the future, like a soldier, but with a bad aim”

“Oh! Then I’m afraid he’s right and wrong, some redcoats do shoot like a stormtrooper, others are too good, but don’t tell him that, the lad looked pretty scared of them to me”

She shrugged. “He just wants to go back home”

“Aye,” his attention shifted to something behind her. “I must leave you now, I believe you will want to speak to your husband alone”

The historian turned and found Flynn and Jiya walking back to them along with Claire.

Jamie joined his wife after giving Lucy a small nod.

“Now we can get stranded for days” Flynn announced as they got to her. “We’ve got the supplies and I’ve checked with the local church, no one that resembles Rittenhouse around”

“We just have to be careful about the English soldiers” Jiya added.

“Exactly,” Garcia said.

Before the historian could say anything, they heard horses. Turning they saw Jessica, Rufus, and Wyatt coming their way, the pilot wasted no time before going for his wife and kissing her.

“God, I missed you, Wyatt is a pain in the ass sometimes,” the engineer said and she chuckled.

“Hey!” the soldier protested

“Can’t blame him” Flynn smirked.

“Maybe we should just get back to the inn,” Logan said, face contorted at the comments.

“That would be great, thank you” Rufus agreed, at last, taking Jiya by the hand and getting to their horses.

Garcia started walking, but Lucy stopped him, making the man turn. “Everything alright?”

“We’ll need to talk later, but there’s something I wanted to give you first” she whispered and then handed him the object Mr. Fraser had given her. “It’s not much, but… I think you can start making your references now”

Flynn took the journal and opened it, finding a feather inside. “Feather and all? Thank you, Lucy, this is very nice”

Her smile mirrored his own, there was something in his eyes when he faced her, moments before kissing her forehead.

“Thank you, Lucy”

The historian felt her cheeks going a bit red. She tugged at his sleeve. “Come on, let’s get to the inn, we need some rest”

He nodded to her, still smiling. Got the blank journal on his pocket and walked with Lucy to their horse.


	9. Inner Chaos

“Didn’t think I’d find you here”

Lucy turned to find Wyatt joining her inside the inn’s stable.

“Especially not this early” he added.

“I wanted to think a bit, about things back home,” she told him, hand still caressing the animal that had been so good to her these last days.

“Don’t worry, whatever Rittenhouse did, we’ll find a way to fix it, it’s not like we haven’t done it before”

“I know” she shook her head quietly.

“I, uh, wanted you to know that you can talk to me,” he told her, making the historian face him “I know it might not feel like it and things have been a mess, but… I want you to know that we’re still friends, you can talk to me”

“Thank you, Wyatt” she smiled at him, grateful.

The soldier saw her attention go back to the horse and faced his shoes, considering for a moment. “And if Flynn gets weird, I can kick his ass for you. I know it’s not a real marriage and it’s not going to last, but… Just in case, he goes full Flynn”

It took Lucy a moment to turn to him a bit and nod, then her face shifted a bit. “I’ll let you know if I need a gun but I’m sure I can handle my husband”

Logan tilted his head a bit at her use of the title, began to say something but didn’t get to actually start.

“I trust him,” she said “I trust him and I get where you’re coming from, but leave him alone, Wyatt”

“That’s not…”

“It was and you know it. He hates Rittenhouse as much as we do, he's not perfect but we can trust him. He's not the enemy”

Wyatt opened his mouth to reply, but the door was opened and Jiya got her head inside the stable.

“Oh, good, you're here. We've got a problem with the Lifeboat”

  
  


“What happened?” Wyatt questioned.

“Something is wrong with the system,” Rufus said from inside the ship before he jumped out of it. “Somebody messed around it, I had to reconfigure the system, it'll take us hours to get it back working”

“Doesn't make any sense, there was no trace of Rittenhouse in Scotland” Lucy said 

“Well, somebody messed with the boat and they understood how it worked,” the engineer said.

“Maybe that Emma you always talk about?” tried Jessica.

“Could be” the soldier said “She tries to delay us so Rittenhouse can do all the damage they want without us around”

“We need to have this ship under surveillance” Flynn decided.

“We take turns” Logan agreed.

“Can we find out who did it, Rufus?” Garcia asked.

“Not until we get back at the bunker and even then I'm not so sure” the engineer replied “All I know is that there's a lot to do”

“I'll take the first shift,” the former NSA said.

“I'll stay here with them,” Jiya told the others “let's see if we can do this faster together,” the techie told Carlin.

“We'll ask around about Emma,” Lucy said with a shake of her head. “We'll get back at you guys with something for lunch”

Jessica, Lucy, and Wyatt walked away.

Rufus turned to Flynn. “Can we talk? There's something I wanted to discuss with you”

“Sure”

“Should I leave?” Jiya questioned

“No, actually, I'll feel safer with you around”

Garcia raised an eyebrow. “I promise not to shoot anyone…?”

Rufus chuckled humorlessly “I wouldn't be so sure”

The Croatian man shifted his weight over his legs. “Okay, what's going on, Rufus?”

  
  


“How was it?” Lucy asked after Flynn entered the bedroom.

“Jiya figured out how to get everything back working,” he told her, “They say it might just take us a couple more hours”

“Good” she nodded to herself, something crossed her mind and her expression became somber for an instant. Her gaze lingered on his form as he changed, she stopped him before he undid his pants “I talked to Wyatt”

Her words made him pause and glance over his shoulder. “How was it?”

“Interesting… Have you told him about the divorce?”

“No, why?”

“He seemed sure we're getting one soon”

“All I said was that it wasn't going to last, like expected, we're not a couple”

He didn't see her swallow. “It's none of his business”

Garcia turned around, started to say something, but she continued.

“I'm not trying to make him jealous or anything, it's just… It's none of his business, he doesn't need to know anything”

The man shifted a bit. “I won't tell him anything”

She licked her lips. “We can't get divorced, at least, not now”

“Why?”

“Catholicism, only under English law it could be done”

“So we'll have to stay married”

“Until we can come back here a few years from now, after Culloden and after the Anglican Church can be a thing in the Highlands”

Garcia nodded. “Okay… You didn't tell me Jessica was a suspect of being Rittenhouse”

Her head snapped up. “What?”

“Rufus told me, asked me not to act, told me about the photos…”

“We were told not to tell you” she confessed.

Flynn agreed. “Because of my history”

She winced a bit “I'm sorry, I…”

“I get it, Lucy,” he told “Guess this is a pretty good sign”

“What?”

“This little miscommunication of ours, if we solve things like that, this marriage might even work”

She couldn't help but smirk “Yeah, maybe... What will we do about Jessica?”

“She's not getting close to the Lifeboat unsupervised”

“How could she have done it? She's mostly with us, never alone and not around the Lifeboat”

“Rufus wasn't sure, but he wanted to give me the heads up, in case it turns out we're right and she's Rittenhouse”

“Why would they want her back?”

He shrugged. “Maybe to destabilize us, find our location, get to Wyatt, destroy the Lifeboat”

“Why didn't she do it before?”

“That's the part that doesn't make sense. She could have killed all of us in the bunker”

“We'll figure it out if she really is one of them” the man turned back, away from her, got back to changing. “Lucy?”

“Hm?”

“Where's Ballyhara?”

“Ireland, on Alexandra Ripley's Scarlett”

“The Gone With the Wind sequel?”

“Yes”

“Oh”

He got to the bed.

“Christopher will be shocked, about us”

“She'll threaten you”

“Ah, they all do. You have quite a fandom, Mrs. Flynn”

Lucy grinned.

“I wonder who protects me from you”

She rolled her eyes at him. 

“What? The Lucy I met could make a grown man scared”

“I'm not her”

“Yet, but you're getting close”

The historian considered his words, cheeks burning a bit. “You don't need protection”

“I'm not sure. I know you don't”

“I'm going to sleep, this conversation is not getting anywhere”

“Honey, we shouldn’t go to sleep before solving this issue”

“Shut up, Garcia”

He chuckled. “Night, Lucy”

Her only answer was a grunt and he grinned, before blowing out the candles.


	10. Preparation

Garcia Flynn walked into the inn with his eyes paying attention to whoever was around to be seen. It was early in the morning, there were no guests downstairs, most people still sleeping. He approached the owner, who eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

“Has anybody gotten downstairs since I left?” he asked.

The owner studied him for a moment, denying discreetly with his head.

“What are you doing here this early?” the question came from behind him, Wyatt’s voice making him turn.

“I had some errands to run” the taller man shrugged, then turned back to the owner, got some money out of his pocket and passed to the man “Can I get an early meal to take upstairs?”

Deciding whatever was going on was none of his business and that money was always something good, the owner tilted his head, took the cash and said: “I’ll be right back, sir”

“What kind of errands?” Logan waited until the stranger was out of earshot to enquire.

“Protection against Rittenhouse” Garcia informed facing the other man

“Why the special breakfast?”

“You know some people have this crazy idea that people - especially women - like it when you do something nice for them”

The soldier let out a snort. “You’re getting Lucy breakfast in bed?”

“I got up early, did what I had to do, she’s probably still sleeping, so why not? Again, crazy idea that people like it, who knows”

There was nothing in Wyatt’s face that would suggest he was ever amused by the idea. “What are you trying to do?”

Flynn rolled his eyes. “It isn’t all about you, you know? Maybe, I just want to be a good friend to someone who is a good friend to everyone else but to herself. Maybe, I think she deserves something nice after all the shit we’ve been through”

The soldier’s features hardened, however, it wasn’t anger that the Croatian saw - at least, not only that, there was also guilty. Logan uncrossed his arms that had been so firm against his body since he got downstairs and faced away from the taller man.

The owner of the inn returned with a tray beautifully prepared. Flynn thanked him.

“You do can steal the idea, if you want” Garcia said, taking the food and making his way upstairs.

The owner watched Wyatt expectantly.

  
  


It was the scent of food that woke Lucy up. It was her growling stomach that made her stir, rub her eyes and sit up on the bed with a frown in her face. She didn’t miss the quiet chuckle she heard while getting up.

“Flynn?” she tried before properly opening her eyes. She must have been looking like a mess.

Finally, the historian got herself together and her feet off the bed. Blinked a few times and found her roommate sitting at the small table in the room, eating something that might have been bacon. There was a lot of food in the tray, she noticed.

“What time is it?” she questioned.

“Don’t worry, I got up early”

Preston observed him. “You’re all dressed up, what happened?”

“I’ll explain after you eat something” he told her, indicating the food with a slight tilt of his head.

She nodded, got her hair looking at least a bit presentable before joining him at the table. “Hmmm, who did you bribe for this?”

“The owner” he confessed.

“Seriously?”

“Yep”

Lucy smirked. “What were you doing?”

The former NSA let out a sigh. “I got you a proper gun, not that toy Wyatt gave you. Jessica is decently armed, you should be too”

“Are we assuming she’s Rittenhouse now?”

“It’s a risk I’m not willing to take, so I thought it was better to do what I could without really acting on it” he told, “Eat your breakfast, I want to show you something”

The historian did as told, even when he told her to start getting dressed, but not enough. She had raised an eyebrow but yet humored him. And that was how she found herself having her corset laced up by Flynn. His attention focused on the laces, not once straying from them or from her eyes, whenever he looked up at her.

The man managed to not touch her any second more than necessary, which made Lucy strangely agitated, she could feel the subtle tension while they worked on her clothes, but from the way he seemed focused, she considered it might be better not to bother him.

“Can you hide a small gun, maybe a knife somewhere in this?” he questioned and Preston watched him for an instant before considering.

“Probably. With this much of layers, I think I can manage”

“Could you reach it easily?”

“Maybe”

Garcia took the gun from inside his coat. “Easier than the ones in 2018, not so fast but the bullets do the damage”

She took the weapon, studied it. “Flynn, I…”

“I know you’re not fond of them, but this is just a precaution, there’s one here for Rufus too”

“And what about the other ones?”

“Back up”

“Okay. I’ll find a way to hide it”

He gave her a nod. “Do you need help with the rest of the dress?”

“It would save us some time, yes”

“Alright” the man started to move to get the rest of her clothes.

“Flynn?”

“Yes?”

“The necklace”

“Sure”

Garcia was distracted, but Lucy saw in the mirror the moment the moonstone found his place on her chest. To see him working behind her - now dressed to go, the necklace in place and her own figure on the mirror was a beautiful sight. Had he glanced up now he would have seen her blush, would have seen the moment this marriage looked real.

It send a goosebump from the back of her neck to the end of her spine and the historian wondered if he had seen it. If he did, he never mentioned it.

“We should go” Flynn said, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder. He met her eyes through the mirror and the sight of him in the middle of licking his lips told her just how much he had seen of the sight. He had seen it too, them, the stone, the marriage, her rosy cheeks. His touch burned a little before the man pulled away, swallowing down hard and casting his attention elsewhere, like a child who had been caught.

Lucy nodded, biting her lower lip a bit, letting her gaze follow him as he walked towards the door. A part of her wanted to have done something, something reassuring, another part knew it was better to let him be for now. For his sake and for her own.

She waited a few seconds before getting out of the room too.

  
  


“Madam, do you know this man?”

The heavy british accent sent alarms going off in Preston’s mind, she raised her eyes to meet the ones of the redcoat soldier after she turned around, glad that Claire had walked into the store before she did. There was no need to risk any of the Frasers being recognized by the british.

The soldier had clearly been dragging Rufus.

“I told you I didn’t do anything” insisted the programmer.

“Yes, he is my servant and I would appreciate if you let him go” Lucy said with more courage than she felt and the best british accent she could manage.

The young man, however, blushed and released Rufus. “You are…?”

“Lady Lucy Flynn of Ballyhara”

“This boy was working around one of the forges”

“I asked him to”

Jiya chose this exact moment to come out of the store, she and Claire had entered. “Rufus?”

“The gentleman confused Rufus for a thief”

“Forgive me for that, madam” the redcoat said quickly, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I’ll thank you, but I’m afraid that would be all”

The blushing young soldier was glad to be out of her way.

“Did you get what we needed?” Jiya asked her boyfriend, who nodded.

“Yes. Thank you for that, Lucy, and nice accent by the way”

“That was my Claire impression” the historian commented with a tilt of her head.

“I like it” Mrs. Fraser’s voice announced from behind her “We should leave, this soldier is unlikely to have come here alone”

“We should get Flynn and go to the Lifeboat” Jiya said.

“Are we ready to go?” Lucy questioned.

“With this piece, yes” Rufus said touching his bag lightly “Where is Flynn?”

“He muttered something about the church” Claire told the group.

“Flynn praying?” doubted Carlin

“Or making sure the priest isn’t Rittenhouse” Lucy suggested.

“Sounds more likely” Jiya observed.

“Let’s find him, then we go to Jessica and Wyatt” she then turned to the lady of Lallybroch. “I think it’s time”

Claire smiled “My husband said you might return a few years from now”

The couple of engineers frowned at the woman’s comment, Lucy swallowed.

“Yes” Preston confessed “It might be weeks for me, years for you”

“You know where to find me”

“Lallybroch”

The englishwoman nodded. “If you decide not to come back” she gave the historian a knowing look “Know that it was a pleasure meeting all of you. Will you guard the future for me?” 

“We will” promised Lucy with a nod.

“Good, now go home. God knows when you’ll get another chance.

With a shake of her head and a look to her friends, Lucy walked away.

It was time.


	11. Return

“It’s a beautiful place” Flynn commented after a long moment of silence.

“It is” Lucy agreed, finally taking her eyes from the horses ears and looking at the landscape.

“Are you okay?” he questioned, he could probably feel her tension against his chest. One of the things that happened when two people had to share a horse.

“I don’t know” she confessed “What if Rufus is right? What will we do about Jessica?”

“First we have to get home” Garcia observed “We’ll be lucky if she didn’t trick Wyatt and exploded the Lifeboat”

“She wouldn’t have how to get back to her time”

“That’s what I’m counting on, but after Mrs. Fraser’s story, I’m not so sure”

“She would probably end up two hundred years from now”

He shrugged a bit. “Still a possibility”

“Why Scotland?”

“Probably because it’s out of your comfort zone and there’s a rebellion in a few years that will destroy the present culture” the theory was good enough to make her shiver “Don’t worry, we’ll find out soon enough”

  
  


Jamie Fraser waited near the Lifeboat, watching the machine as if it was the biggest puzzle he had ever seen. He had been asking Jessica various questions, some of which she had no idea of how to answer.

Wyatt was the first one to see them arrive. “They’re here”

Jessica and Jamie turned and saw the rest of the Time Team approach. Rufus and Jiya were the first ones to dismount, while Flynn helped Lucy down the horse.

“This is where we say goodbye” Fraser said “I’ll make sure the horses are taken care of”

“Thank you very much for that, they served us well” said Garcia.

“I have to say I wouldn’t give one of them for one of this metal giant of yours” the scot commented.

“I would” said a sore Rufus making a face.

“Thank you for everything” Wyatt told.

James nodded. “Aye. I hope to hear from you” his gaze stopped on Lucy “Lady Ballyhara”

“Mr. Fraser”

“Can I see what it does?” the scot asked.

“Just don’t get too close” Jiya said. “It sends things flying”

The man shook his head and followed her advice.

“How will we do this?” Lucy asked “We’re too many”

“Just like we got here” Rufus informed her, his hand touched his side and the historian knew he had his gun, in case things went wrong.

“Take Jiya and Jessica first” Preston said

“What?” Wyatt asked “But, Lucy…”

“I want to talk to Lord Fraser” she told him.

The soldier gave in, entering the ship after Jessica, Jiya followed him.

Rufus eyed the historian and the former NSA. “It won’t take long”

The woman nodded. “Be careful”

“Shoot if you have to” Flynn said.

“I’m so glad we’re on the same team” Carlin told the man shaking his head in disbelief.

Garcia just smirked.

Fraser and Flynn had to calm the horses down after the jump, the scot barely believing his eyes. “I’m glad this doesn’t exist yet, scary thing” he faced Lucy “You said you wanted to talk”

She denied with her head and he eyes Flynn. “Ah, I see. Well, I should probably go now. Safe travels”

“Bye”

They watched as he moved away.

“I hope he makes it after Culloden” Flynn commented

“Me too” she agreed

“We can invite him for a divorce party”

The historian grinned “Maybe, yeah”

They turned to where the Lifeboat had been.

“Time to go back to war” she said.

“We will win this one” Garcia assured.

“At what cost?” Preston muttered.

“We’ll find a way, we always do”

She watched him for a moment, a sad smile on her lips, reached for his hand, squeezed it gently. “I hope you’re right”

“I know I’m right, we wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. You gave me a journal, a mission, a purpose. History hasn’t erased us so far, so we’re still on the right path. We’ll make it through this, Lucy” he held her hand back.

“That is if we survive Christopher”

“Ah, yes, there’s that” Flynn said, a smirk at the corner of his mouth. “Do you think she’ll be surprised?”

“Yes, Connor will be shocked too”

“Connor will have to take a seat and will mutter something we won’t understand”

She faced him with a grin.

A loud sound and the wind announced the return of the Lifeboat. The door opened.

The pair exchanged glances.

“Ready?” Lucy asked, holding his hand tighter.

“Ready”

They went for it.


	12. Epilogue

Somehow he had managed to find a mattress lost in the bunker and got it to his bedroom. Somehow she managed to fight him until he would take the bed and let her sleep on the mattress on the floor. She promised she would talk to Christopher and try to get herself a proper bed. He still made a comment or two about it, but she got what she wanted for the time being. At least, now she didn’t have to sleep on the cold couch in the common room.

She knew the fight was not over when she walked into the room and found his mattress on the floor too. Flynn had a huge smile on his lips.

“What are you doing?” she questioned.

“Making things even,” he told, “I’ll get the bed out of here later, so we can have more space”

Lucy observed the two mattresses on the floor “You don’t have to, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed”

“Well, technically, we haven’t done that in two hundred years” he pointed and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s my condition if you want to sleep on the floor, fine, but we keep the bed in place, so it isn’t another problem when Denise gets mine here”

“Okay” he conceded with a nod before sitting down on his mattress, she did the same.

“I talked to Christopher,” the historian said, “She says we might be able to go to Scotland in a few days”

Flynn shook his head, gaze moving to his hand. They both ended up catching sight of his wedding ring, the one that was very similar to the one on her finger. He swallowed, lips parting as if he was about to say something, then closing. “How do you think the Frasers are doing?”

“I hope well,” she told him.

Watching him, Lucy felt the weight of the moonstone over her chest. A piece that had escaped no one’s notice, getting more attention than the ring on her finger at times.

“I started the journal,” he told, “Hopefully, we won’t need to send it back in time”

She agreed, her gaze lingered on his face for an instant. “About the divorce…”

Lucy was interrupted by a loud noise. The sound of the Lifeboat jumping.

The pair jerked up to their feet and made their way to the common room.

Wyatt was on the floor, looking at where the time machine should be.

“Where’s Jiya?”

“Where’s the Lifeboat?”

“Wyatt?”

The soldier turned. Jiya had been kidnapped, Jessica was Rittenhouse, Rittenhouse had the Lifeboat.


End file.
